A Very Troyella Wedding
by LittleMissMusician
Summary: It's Troy and Gabriella's wedding day. Just a really lovey-dovey one shot. :


**Warning, this may get a little bit too cutesy. :) 3 This all happens after my other FanFiction, "Letters for Troy." I promise, I'm going to find a new movie/book/show to write about, but I just had to write this because I have a great idea for this.**

**This is the actual wedding, none of the wedding planning. It will switch back and forth from Gabriella and Troy's POV, but I'll indicate that.**

Troy's POV-

I was standing in the lobby with my best man and groomsmen. We were goofing off, and although I appeared excited, I was beyond nervous. I was about to marry my high school sweetheart, Gabriella Montez. I proposed to her in a café at Julliard with our "friend" (who we did not invite to the wedding) Kelsi Neilson glaring at us. Yeah, I was nervous. I've been dating her since junior year, I engaged to her when we were juniors in college, and now we are graduated and getting married. We had been together for 6 years. So many thoughts were going through my mind. What if one of us hadn't gone to the teen party on New Year's Eve Junior year? What if all those hard times where we "broke-up"; we actually meant it and never came back? I shoved those thoughts and aside and knew it didn't matter, because Gabriella was still here with me and we were getting married. My best man Chad Danforth stuck a hand in front of my face.

"What are you thinking about, Troy Bolton? Are you thinking about Gabriella?" I blushed and Chad laughed. "Troy, you were! Love really is in the air. It's also implanted in Troy's mind!" All the groomsmen were laughing now, and I had to laugh too.

"Nice one, Chad. Now how about you get in line because the wedding procession is starting?" I rolled my eyes at him jokingly. "Or are you too dumb to know what a line is?"

"Nice one, Bolton." He laughed. "I never thought I'd be in a wedding, but here we go!"

Gabriella's POV

I was stressing out. I only had fifteen minutes left, and my hair was only halfway done, and my dress and veil were not on. "Mom, hurry! We only have a little longer!"

My mom laughed. "I've never seen you this nervous, except on the first day you went to East High. But, obviously, that worked out for you, and this will too."

I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Mom." My hair was finally done. It was a lovely half up do, which showed my hair in its best natural state. My dress was put on. I knew Troy would love it. It was a form-fitting gown with rooshing with a lace up corset. It was perfect for the occasion. I felt my veil and knew my mom was putting it on. The bridesmaids and my maid of honor, Taylor McKessie, left the room, so I knew I had very little time left. My mom put the finishing touches on the veil, and I was ready. We began to walk down the hall to the area the wedding was taking place. I began to feel the sadness of not having my dad here. Why did my dad have to die just randomly? It was a freak accident. He was playing basketball with his friends, and someone accidently shoved him too hard while defending, and he fell on the floor and hit his head and died two hours later. I tried to hold myself together, knowing that Troy would be there for me. I would tell him the story of where my dad was later, but now I had a wedding to focus on. I heard the wedding march begin to play and I knew it was time. The doors opened and I saw Troy. He spotted me, and when tears began to fall, I knew how much he really loved me.

Troy's POV-

I heard the wedding march and the doors opened. I saw Gabriella, and she looked so stunning I began to cry a little. She started walking towards me and I knew in only a few minutes, she would be my wife, Gabriella Bolton. She came closer and closer and then she was close enough to grab my hand. I helped her up the stairs and she smiled at me. We both said our vows. Gabriella cried a ton, and I'll admit, I cried a little. Then, I heard the moment that I had been waiting forever. "Mr. Bolton, you may kiss your bride." We kissed and the moment was perfect. I grabbed her hand and we ran out of the room. I smiled at my wife. She looked so stunning. She was glowing. How could someone be this beautiful? I whispered in her ear: "You look so beautiful." She kissed me on the cheek and said the same of me. We took a bunch of wedding pictures and all that jazz, but then came the reception. We ate at our own table and we talked the entire time. Then, it was time for our dance. It was to one of the songs we sang in the senior musical, called "Can I Have this Dance?" It was such a special moment. I grabbed Gabriella's hand and she looked into my eyes.

Gabriella's POV

I grabbed Troy's hand and looked at him. We waltzed around the room to the song we sang in the senior musical. It was amazing, and Troy didn't mess up his dance moves. At the end, we kissed, and I knew that I wanted to be with Troy forever. There was just something special about him. So, the wedding reception ended, everything was done, and our carriage pulled up to take us to the airport. We were heading to a place that was unlike no other. It was Hawaii. We were sure to have fun, but the most important thing I realized was that I had a guy on my side, that always would be on my side. Nothing, ever again, would break us apart.


End file.
